


[VID] Kaleidoscope

by ifshehadwings (sophie_448)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/ifshehadwings
Summary: Magnus brought the color into Alec's world... or something. It's sappy Malec fluff, just go with it!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 1





	[VID] Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Kaleidoscope by A Great Big World


End file.
